


6 Degrees of Separation

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, The Script, i was bored, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t hang up, hear me out. I fucked up okay, we had a good thing but I like to run away and that’s what I did with you and you didn’t deserve that! I’ve been… miserable and I miss you, maybe we won’t be what I want but we can still be friends… I want to be. I was dumb and I’m sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Degrees of Separation

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

Liam’s in his room and everything hurts! His heart, his nose and his head from all his insipid crying! There are tissues strewn all over his messy bedroom and he’s watching SpongeBob and trying to laugh at Patrick but it’s not working when all he can think of Zayn.

Liam knows he’s the one who called it off because he wanted to focus more on school than on a boy who he might’ve fallen in love with but he never thought it would hurt so much! Liam has always been the running away kind of person, he didn’t face things; it was easier that way.

But Zayn had just looked at him and shrugged,

“Okay then.” And it had sucked, okay! He had expected Zayn to be shook up, crying, and begging him to come back! No, Liam is not a vain person; he prides himself in being modest but a whole year as a couple and nothing?

So here he is, with the biggest broken heart in the history of the world! It’s all Zayn Malik’s freaking fault for looking so good, smiling so pretty and making people fall in love with him. He lets out another wrecked sob and he shoves his face into his pillow, fuck life, fuck this, fuck Zayn (oh he wishes).

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

And Liam is out with his best friend Harry, both of them enjoying the rare warmth of the London cobblestone streets. Harry had gotten tired of Liam’s moping so of course he brought him out to meet some people and get back on his feet.

Liam’s eating an ice cream when he stops in front of a street performer, with a guitar around his neck. Liam looks down at the boy and waits for him to start singing, when he does Liam feels like he’s going to die.

“They say life is a battlefield, I say bring it on if you wanna know how I feel live it till it's gone. I'm just saying that what don't kill only makes you strong if you don't recognize what is real.” And that is Zayn’s song! Every morning Zayn would hook up his IPod and while he made Liam (burnt) breakfast he would play this song.

Liam swallows and feels tears welling in his eyes because this is killing him and he hates this, the happy people, Harry standing next to him and not seeing the heartbreak, this stupid singer and Zayn Malik.

Liam wants to pout and jump up and down, he wants to band this man from singing but he can’t do that! So he takes a deep breath and walks away without even giving Harry a second glance, he feels drained and physically and mentally tired and this is all ridiculous!

He broke up with Zayn but he feels like he got broken up with, maybe it’s because Zayn’s lack of caring! He can still hear the song caring on into his ears and he really wish he were fucking deaf just so he couldn’t hear how pathetic his sobs sounded.

_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_

Two weeks later and it’s been a whole month since the breakup, Liam doesn’t feel as bad as the last weeks. He’s actually smiling at Louis’ jokes now, he loves drunk Niall, and he’s learning how to be amused with naked Harry again.

So it’s not so bad, he doesn’t feel like he’s going to collapse every time he hears an Usher song or when he sees a guy with a quiff.

But then there’s a knock on his door and whistling he goes to open the door and he gasps when he sees Zayn standing there with a box in his hand, he’s staring at Liam with indifference and Liam feels something in him break. Zayn has never looked at him like that ever and now he is.

“Z-Zayn?” Liam stutters and Zayn thrusts the box into Liam’s hands,

“Here… it’s your stuff you left at my apartment.” Zayn says and Liam stares at him because he can’t be serious, he really shouldn’t be doing this because Liam feels like he’s about to throw up all over Zayn’s Doc Martens.

“Oh.” Is all Liam says and he nods running a hand through his quiff that’s not gelled,

“See ya later Liam.” He says and then without another look he turns around and walks away. Liam lets out a shaky breath as he watches Zayn and he slams his apartment door, he drops the box and he slides down the door with tears streaming down his cheeks.

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

Liam is in bed with a guy that isn’t Zayn and he honestly feels good… really, he does! The guy is handsome and so what if he has dark skin and tattoos and a quiff, he’s pretty and he likes Liam!

The guy is nice okay and he makes him breakfast and maybe the eggs aren’t as good as Zayn’s used to be even when he occasionally burned them but Liam’s over Zayn, most definitely!

So what that if the guy isn’t as scruffy as Zayn because Liam doesn’t give a shit! He likes this dude and he feels good okay, he doesn’t get why Harry gives him a weird look when he sees Mike (the guy), Harry doesn’t know shit considering he’s had a half domestic relationship with Louis half his life!

So what that when the dude holds his hands it feels weird, that’s what all new couples go through.

When he breaks up with the guy a month later it’s because he never did the dishes, nothing else he swears!

Who’s Zayn, anyways?

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

Liam feels like a third wheel on this date with Louis and Harry but they’re always talking to him, making sure to never leave him out of the conversation so he doesn’t have time to think about it.

It’s their anniversary and Liam feels horrible but they insisted and he told them he could’ve gone out with Niall but they told him about Niall’s chick plan. So Liam’s standing there listening to Louis tell a story he’s told millions of times but it never stops getting funny, well according to Harry.

The door opens to the restaurant and Liam watches as a brown haired guy walks in and trailing him is none other than… Zayn. Liam’s mouth goes dry as he watches Zayn rests his hand on the guy’s back and Liam lets out a soft squeak but maybe it’s not as soft as he thought because half the restaurant looks at him, including Zayn and his date.

He makes eye contact with Zayn and he really wants to know what Zayn is trying to do but Zayn tears his eyes away and walks to a back table with the boy who seems oblivious to what happened. Liam is staring at him and he wonders if Zayn thinks the boy is prettier than he is.

“Liam.” Harry says softly reaching over and touching his hand. Liam flinches than looks up, eyes resting on the green-eyed boy, “Don’t do this.” He says and Liam grabs his wine bottle and downs his drink,

“Do what? I’m fine.” He lies and Louis looks at him but knowing Louis he won’t ask questions, not now at least.

“Alright than let me get on with the story.” And Louis continues telling a story with his hands and Harry looks like an excited four-year-old while Liam probably looks as miserable as he feels.

He resists the urge to turn around and find Zayn and his date and flip them the bird; he’s too classy for that but he is not to classy for crying in the bathroom of an expensive restaurant.

_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little_

Liam is staring at the phone and he thinks he can do this! It’s a simple phone call and if he hangs up he hangs up but there is the probable chance he might not. So, with heavy fingers he goes to his contacts and presses on the name.

He puts the phone to his ear and prays to whatever god there is for him to pick up and apparently god doesn’t hate him today because soon he hears,

“Hello?” And it’s him all right, the gruff voice and the Bradford accent that he missed so much.

“Please don’t hang up, hear me out. I fucked up okay, we had a good thing but I like to run away and that’s what I did with you and you didn’t deserve that! I’ve been… miserable and I miss you, maybe we won’t be what I want but we can still be friends… I want to be. I was dumb and I’m sorry.” Liam finishes feeling his heart thumping. The line is silent for a minute,

“I have a boyfriend.” Zayn says and Liam scoffs,

“I know that I kind of saw you guys but I just want to be friends… I love you okay and I don’t want to get in the middle of you guys… I just miss being around you.” Liam says, gnawing on his lip.

“Uhm okay… sure.” Zayn says and maybe Liam expected something else but this is good,

“I’m sorry.” Liam says and Zayn sighs heavily,

“Yeah it’s okay… thanks for the call.” He says and Liam listens to him and he closes his eyes,

“I don’t want to keep you so… bye Zayn maybe we can have a movie night with the boys.” Liam says and he hears Zayn laugh a bit,

“Yeah that sounds nice… bye Liam.” And Liam’s about to hang up when he hears “Wait… I love you too.” Liam bites his lip at Zayn’s words and he smiles,

“Love you more… see ya.” And they’re hanging up so maybe they aren’t together but they’re working on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudos? ask me for prompts on my tumblr? Here's the link: http://everythingisziam-andnothinghurts.tumblr.com/


End file.
